Lo que yo sé de ti
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: "Ella te dañará horriblemente y tú la perseguirás ¿No es maravilloso el amor?" No, no lo es, al menos no para Paige que no puede soportar ver como Emily sigue aferrándose secretamente al amor tóxico de Alison. Aunque... ¿Vale la pena luchar contra eso? Songfic ubicado en algún punto en los 5 años que saltó la serie y basado en la canción "Lo que yo sé de ti" Ha-Ash


**Mi primer fanfic Paily! :3 ojalá que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo y si es así haganmelo saber Saludos :3**

* * *

Te miro sin que lo sepas, en los momentos donde centras tu atención en algo más, es entonces cuando luces más hermosa. Y sin embargo a través de esa belleza aprecio también las cicatrices de tu alma, claramente reflejadas en tus ojos.

 **"Puedo ver en tu mirada, tantas huellas de dolor que alguien antes de mi te dejó"**

Te tengo a mi lado, sujeto tu mano, beso tus labios y aun así, con todo el amor que nos demostramos me siento impotente, pues cada día peleo contra los temores que no te atreves a expresar con palabras y cada noche mi presencia no basta para ahuyentar las pesadillas de tu mente. Veo lo que te ha hecho el miedo constante mientras duermes entre mis brazos y sé que alejarme del peligro fue lo correcto, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte llevado conmigo.

 **"Aún es mucha la distancia, nos separa tu temor, abre un poco de ti por favor"** **  
**  
Es más que tu temor por A asechándote desde el pasado, es más que el fantasma de Maya durmiendo en tus sentidos, o la añoranza de tus parejas pasadas, es el fuego del deseo sin consumir, es la tortura en forma de posibilidades sin consumar y la dependencia de un amor destructivo, un amor que te mata por dentro y al cual te aferras con todas tus fuerzas.

 **"No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir, que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir"**

¿Porque no abres los ojos? Ella viene y se va, te hace volar con la misma facilidad con la que te deja caer.

 **"Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti, sabrías que tú estás mejor aquí"**

¿No lo ves? Necesitas a alguien que sepa lo que vales, que te elija a ti en primer lugar, no como última opción ¿No me ves?

 **"Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti, sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz"**

Ha pasado el tiempo y como ríos destinados a encontrase una y otra vez no importa cuántas veces se separen, has vuelto a mí y me has recordado que lo que sentí una vez cuando éramos jóvenes sigue tan vigente ahora como entonces pero ¿Qué hay de ti, corazón? Después de todo lo vivido me dices que me amas, me regalas la más brillante de tus sonrisas y puedo ver tu corazón roto en el fondo de cada una de ellas ¿Quién te ha lastimado así? ¿Esa camarera indecisa? ¿O aquella chica resultó no ser de fiar? ¿Contra qué debo pelar? Me dices que no es nada, que las superaste como a todas, pero yo sé que eso no es verdad, porque conozco tu maldita excepción a la regla, porque a veces creo verla, a ella, mi mayor rival atrapada en los pedazos de tu voz entrecortada cuando alguien pregunta por tu pasado; sé que su veneno sigue dentro de ti.

" **Tal vez deba darte tiempo, esperar ese momento en que al fin nos coincida el amor"**

E intento repararte, me alío con el tiempo usando mi amor para curarte de todo el daño que te hicieron, que dejaste que te hicieran, de solo pensarlo me da rabia, me molesta Em, lo detesto, ¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes seguir así? Dime que es lo que debo hacer para salvarte, de eso que tú crees es amor, de esa enfermiza relación donde ella se siente tan dueña de ti, que te deja ir lejos a embarcarte en mil aventuras porque sabe que volverás dócilmente cuando ella así lo disponga. ¿Qué debo hacer?

" **No encuentro caricia para hacerte sentir, que aquí en mis brazos puedes vivir"**

¿Porque no abres los ojos? No eres tonta, yo lo sé, pero no puedo entender ¿Qué esperas encontrar en esa alma que tanto te daño te ha hecho?

 **"Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti, sabrías que tú estás mejor aquí"**

¿Qué miras en ella que no ves en nadie más? ¿Qué te hace olvidarla por un momento y al llamado de su voz encenderte de nuevo?

 **"Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti, sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz"**

Me dices quitándole importancia que aun recibes sus cartas, que aun escribes para ella, empleas un tono desinteresado y sin embargo cuando lees sus palabras sé que tu corazón muere un poco más, porque los relatos de sus amoríos ahogan el fuego de esperanza que a duras penas mantienes encendido, aunque consuma tu vida, tu posible futuro. Juega si quieres a engañarte a ti misma diciendo que todo está bien, pero yo sé la verdad.

" **aunque intentes ocultarlo no lo sabes fingir, tus besos no me pueden mentir"**

¿Por qué no abres los ojos? Correteas intentando atrapar una estrella con tus manitas de niña sin saber que la luna espera por ti, pacientemente sentada al borde de tu cama.

 **"Si pudieras saber, lo que yo sé de ti, sabrías que tú estás mejor aquí"**

¿Y si no estuvieras atrapada en el halo de su adorable pesadilla? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Te conozco y te entiendo, eso siempre lo he hecho mejor que nadie, sé que es cuestión de tiempo, de cariño para que tu corazón vuelva a brillar sin su sombra persiguiéndote en tus sueños.

 **"Si pudieras sentir, lo que siento por ti, sufrirías porque yo no soy feliz"**

No puedo ser feliz si tu no lo eres también por eso sigo peleando, peleo contra ella, peleo contra la parte de ti que no quiere dejarla ir. No me rendiré, te liberaré princesa encerrada en un castillo de posibilidades infinitas, te liberaré porque puede que ella se encuentre de manera constante en tus pensamientos, pero yo resido en lo más profundo de tu corazón.


End file.
